Something Fishy
Something Fishy is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the ninth of the third season, and sixty-third overall. HTF Episode Description Class is back in session! The gang has brought in their pets for show-and-tell but Russell’s scaly friend has more than a passing interest in the school body. Plot It is pet day at school, and Giggles, Sniffles, and Russell show off their pets. Giggles has a cat, Sniffles has a mouse, and in particular, Russell has a piranha. To demonstrate its carnivorous tendencies, he dangles a drumstick over it, and the class cheers as it quickly devours the drumstick as well as the bone it was attached to. Later in art class, the children are hard at work building props for the school play. Russell's piranha starts snapping at Sniffles' mouse, attracting Giggles' attention. She sets her cup of water down, pushes the mouse cage away, and waves her finger at the piranha, telling it not to eat the mouse. The piranha reponds by hissing angrily at Giggles' cat, scaring it away. Giggles, distracted by her fleeing cat, doesn't notice the piranha jump into her cup of water. Later in biology class, Lumpy teaches the kids about the digestive system. Giggles, bored out of her mind, takes a drink from her cup, and unknowingly swallows the piranha that was in her cup. She suddenly gasps and asks Lumpy if she can go to the bathroom. In the hallway, Flaky is seemingly trying to decide which restroom she should go in. Giggles runs past her to the girls' room, dashes to the nearest open stall, and all is quiet for now. All of a sudden, Petunia, sitting on the neighboring toilet and reading a newspaper, hears Giggles screaming next door and sees a pool of blood seeping in from Giggles' stall. Petunia panics, wanting to leave but unable to since she's out of toilet paper. Before she can do anything else, the fish comes out of her toilet and eats her before disappearing down the flushing toilet. Meanwhile, Flaky, who is happily washing her hands at the bathroom sink, realizes that the fish has come out of the sink and chewed the flesh off her hands and exposing her bones. She runs away, screaming, while the fish continues to bite down on her skeletal hand. Back in the hallway, Russell holds his fish bowl while Flaky runs past him, screaming in pain and fear. The fish jumps from Flaky's hand back into its fish bowl, unnoticed. Lumpy then runs over and drags Russell to the auditorium to dress him up for the school play. Lumpy takes off Russell's pirate hat, hands him a flag attached to a pole, and, thanks to his stupidity, puts the fish bowl on Russell's head instead of the space helmet. killing his classmates, Mime and Sniffles.]]On stage, Russell stands on a lunar set as Mime and Sniffles enter, dressed as aliens, doing the Vulcan salute. Everything goes well until Russell sees his piranha swim right in front of his face. Russell realizes the great danger he is in, but before he could do anything, the piranha started to quickly devour his head. Russell thrashes in pain and chops the top of Sniffles' head off with his flag. Mime, having ducked the first assault, is cut in half vertically by another swing. Russell's skull is now completely exposed as his corpse falls down and stabs Sniffles' body with the pole of the flag. The audience, thinking this is part of the act, cheers wildly. The fish bowl and Russell's skull fall to the floor, and the fish emerges from behind one of Russell's eye sockets, whereupon it belches loudly. Moral "Teach a man to fish and you feed him for life!" Deaths #Giggles is eaten by Russell's piranha (off-screen). #Petunia is eaten by Russell's piranha. (It might have been possible that Giggles possibly peed the piranha out before it ate her, and then the fish probably went through the toilet water system and then ate Petunia on the other side) #Sniffles' head is sliced in half horizontally by a flag pole. #Mime is sliced in half vertically by a flag pole. #Russell's head is eaten by his piranha, when the fish tank and his skull drops, he is decapitated. Injuries *Flaky's hands are chewed to the bone by Russell's piranha. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 7''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''5 *Total Rate: 58.33% Destruction #Giggles' bow, Petunia's air freshener, and Russell's eyepatch are eaten by the piranha. #Sniffles' glasses and Star Trek ears and Mime's shirt are sliced in half by a flag pole. Goofs #Giggles is more of a co-starring character than a featuring character. #Lumpy has more of a featuring role. #In the Blurb, Sniffles' hamster is mistakenly called a mouse. (However, like most Blurbs, the annotations always make jokes, so this might have been intentional.) #When Russell is feeding his piranha, he is seen holding the bone of the drumsticks incorrectly. #When Russell is feeding his piranha, he is holding the bowl with just one hand. This would prove to be near impossible, as he only has one finger and one thumb, but the writers seemingly had to do this because of Russell's hook. #Russell's hook switches hands twice. #At art class, when the screen pans to show the fish snapping at the mouse, the floor doesn't scroll properly. (just a common thing to find in Flash animations.) #When Giggles puts down her cup to push the mouse cage away, the cup passes through her cat's head. #Mittens' body is smaller than usual when she is asleep on Giggles' desk. #Mime's face makeup reaches only up to his nose when he is sleeping, when his make up should be layered all over his face. #It's pretty strange that when Giggles took a drink from her cup, she didn't feel the piranha swishing in her mouth (though the piranha might've went quickly inside her stomach upon being drank from the cup). #The piranha ate away the flesh on Flaky's hands while she was washing them, but the water didn't turn red and bloody until after she notices the piranha. #After Flaky runs past Russell in the hallway, Russell's position (in relation to the door behind him) changes when Lumpy grabs him. #The direction of Lumpy's antlers change a few times. #The fish bowl is not big enough to fit over Russell's head. It grows, however, when Russell enters the stage. #In Mime's featuring pop-up, he has a tail. In the actual episode, however, he doesn't have a tail. #The sand and the underwater decorations disappear when Russell is wearing the fish bowl (though it's possible Lumpy took them out so he could put the bowl on Russell). #When Russell sees the fish in front of his face, his point of view is inconsistent with the fish's position. ## To make it easier to explain: When Russell sees the piranha in front of him, it looks like it's between his eyes. But just before the piranha begins to eat his face away, it's right next to his right eye. #Considering how big Russell's head is, the piranha should have been pinned against the glass in the bowl. #When Russell hold the flag, the pole is behind Russell's hand. #When Mime walks on stage, he is wearing alien ears, but before Sniffles gets chopped, he is not wearing them anymore. #Both Mime and Sniffles while on stage have four fingers and one thumb. #If one pauses just as the top of Sniffles' head gets chopped off, they will see that Sniffles' eyes are missing.(That goof is wrong . Sniffles' eye is on behind of screen). #There is no blood on Russell's flag when he kills Sniffles and Mime. #After Russell's head is eaten, his nose hole is a right-side up heart. However, in In a Jam when he was electrocuted, it is an upside down heart. #When Sniffles dies, his body fall backwards. But when the audience is shown, Sniffles' body is leaning forward against one of the props. #When Russell dies, his head is eaten by his piranha to the bones, therefore creating a visible space for the water in the fishbowl to be poured out from, but at the end of the episode the fishbowl is shown to be completly full. #The Mole is in the audience to "see" the play. This would be weird, since he is blind (although he could listen to it and follow the plot). #Nica Lorber's (voice of Flaky) name wasn't in the credits. #Liz Stuart (voice of Sniffles) is credited even though Sniffles didn't make any sounds. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Russell Category:2009 Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Indoor Episodes Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:More Focus Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac